Energy Drinks
by MissMakaraCaptor
Summary: What happens when Rukia drinks energy drinks? Oneshot, Veeery slight Ichi/Rukia.


**AN: Hello! :3 I was bored and decided to write this. If someone else had the same idea , I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to steal your idea. Alsoo, about my other stories... Okayy, I know, I have no excuse for it, I just got lazy. I'm sorry! Don't kill me! :( Buut, I may start writing more now... Maybe... Btw, this is set near the very beginning. Also, slight Ichi/Rukia. Like, **_**veeeeery**_** slight. Barely there. But, still semi there.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, I would not be writing this, Gin and Szayel would still be alive, and there would be a hell of a lot of Yaoi. :3**

_**Ichigo POV**_

"ICHIGOOOOO!" My eyes popped open in surprise, me shooting up into a sitting position. Bad idea. There was a foot, flying straight towards my face. "GAHH!" I shouted, falling off the bed, the person who tried to kick me flying out the open window.

I stood up and looked out the window at the figure lying on the ground. I heard a muffled, "Great reflexes, son!" and frowned. "Don't you have anything better to do then attack me everyday, old man?" "Nope!" Slamming the window shut, I turned and grabbed my clothes, walking into the bathroom.

After my shower, I stepped out of the bathroom, now dressed, and grabbed my bookbag. "Rukia! I'm going to school now. See ya later." The closet door slid open, revealing a smiling Rukia. "Okay! See ya later!" She said, before closing the door.

I walked out of my room and went to the breakfast table, grabbing a piece of toast. "Hey, Ichigo, aren't you gonna eat breakfast?" asked my father. I held up the toast in response, walked out the door, and headed to school.

_**Rukia POV**_

"ICHIGOOOOO!" My eyes flew open, and I immeadiatly sat up, banging my head on the closet ceiling. "Ow ow ow!" I whispered, holding my forehead. _What the hell? Oh... Riight, that must have been Ichigo's father. People in the world of the living have such strange ways of doing things..._ I thought to myself.

I listened to him yell at his father before he exited the room. A few moments later, he came back in. "Rukia! I'm going to school now! See ya later." I slid open the closet door and smiled. "Okay! See ya later!" He walked out the door. I was still tired, so I decided to go back to sleep for a while. I crawled out of the closet, and looked out the window, confirming that Ichigo was already heading to school.

Walking over to his bed, I laid down and curled up under his covers, breathing in the scent of him. God, he smelled wonderful. I smiled, and quickly fell asleep.

_A few hours later_

My eyes opened, gazing around the room. I yawned, sitting up and stretching. _Hmm... What should I do until Ichigo gets back?I guess I could go explore the living world._.. I thought, getting out of bed. I exited the house, and began walking.

I realized I was a little thirsty, so I went into the nearest store. I looked at the drinks, until one in particular caught my interest. "Hm.. An energy drink...? It gives you energy? I think I'll get a few..." I said to myself, grabbing about four.

I paid for my drinks and left, and sat down on a bench. I opened one of the drinks taking a sip. _Huh... This is actually pretty good..._ I thought, standing up and walking home, chugging my drink.

_Later..._

_**Ichigo POV**_

I opened the door, and just barely avoid being hit in the face with my fathers foot. "Well done, Ichigo!" He shouted. "Ugh. You need to get a hobby." I said, throwing my bookbag at his face and going to my room.

Opening the door, I saw something. Something so horrific, so terrifying, I thought I would pass out. What was that horrific thing, you ask? Chappy. Chappy Bed spread. Chappy pillows. Chappy curtains. Chappy wallpaper. Chappy _everything._ "Oh. My. Go-" "ICHIGO! LOOK AT WHAT I DID? DON'T YOU LOVE IT? I LOVE 'TYOUFREAKINGLOVEIT?"

"GAH? THE FUCK?" I screamed in shock at the bouncing Rukia who had appeared out of no where. And, I do mean no where. She just appeared in my line of vision. "Rukia... What the hell did you do to my room?"

"I DECORATED IT IN CHAPPYYY!" "I can tell... But... Why in the hell did you do it...?" She frowned, and her lower lip started quivering. "Do... Do you not like it...?" She asked, about to cry. "N-no, no, I love it! Please don't cry!"

She smiled again. She suddenly hugged him. "YAAYY! I KNEW YOU WOULD LOVE IT!" She shouted, going on about something that Ichigo paid no attention to. His attention, however, was on something that terrified him. Four cans of energy drink. On the floor. Empty.

_Fuck._

**AN: Welll? REVIEW! **


End file.
